The present invention relates generally to high performance computing, and more specifically, to performance-aware job scheduling under power constraints.
A high performance computing (HPC) data center includes a cluster of nodes with high performance interconnects. Each node includes multiple processors. Typically, the nodes in a cluster have identical configurations (e.g., dual in-line memory module (DIMM) types, size of random access memory (RAM)). Each node has a total design power (TDP) rating which cannot be exceeded to maintain full functionality. An application (job) is submitted for processing to a job scheduler of the HPC data center that implements an application or algorithm to allocate resources to process the application. Each application may be processed by one or more nodes according to the resources allocated by the job scheduler.